You belong with me
by HikaIta
Summary: Drabble fic Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him? Please review..On Hiatus,planned to re-write
1. Chapter 1

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

"What did you say? YOU BELIEVE THEM MORE THAN ME?!" yelled Yami. "It's up to YOU!" Yami turned off his phone.

Yugi see Yami from his bedroom window. 'Arguing with Anzu again.' Yugi thought. The amethyst eyes towards the balcony of his room. He threw the pebbles at the window Yami's room.

Yami Yugi look towards.

Yugi smiled and waved.

Yami directly to the balcony of his room. "Hey, Aibou."

Yugi blushed. "Did what?" He asked in a worried tone.

Yami sighed long. "You know, Anzu ...."

"Oooohhhh ..." Silence. "Yes-Yami ... anyone want me to tell you ..."

"Hmm? What's Aibou?"

"A-ano ..."

Yami suddenly the phone rang. "Sorry Aibou. We'll just continue with it ..."

"O-okay ..."

Yami went into his room and pick up the phone. Yugi sighed disappointed.

He returned to his room and flopped into bed. 'I love you, Yami ...' Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Dissclaimmer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

Tomorrow morning.

"Hey, Yug!" Sapa Jounouchi.

"Hey, Jou ..." Yugi replied.

Jounouchi and Yugi to class. Yami Yugi and Anzu was stunned to see cuddling in the corner of the classroom. Yugi bowed his head and sat on his seat.

Jounouchi who saw Yugi like that didn't accept. He approached the Yami and Anzu. "Hey, Yami!" He said aloud.

Yami and Anzu surprised to hear The blond puppy (I like to call Katsuya with puppy nickname) greeting. "Jou! We were surprised KNOW YOU WILL MAKE!!" Anzu shouted.

Jounouchi point his thumb to the back. "you make the class atmosphere become hot ..." Jounouchi Yami glanced toward the fans who had been glaring at Anzu.

Anzu smiled sarcastically and gaze which led Yami fans as if to say 'I'm the winner. "

Yami shook his head and returned to his seat. He saw Yugi said nothing since he arrived in class. "Aibou ..."

Yugi gasped. His face is only inches from the face Yami. His face became red like boiled shrimp.

"Aibou? You have a fever?!" Yami Yugi's hand touched his forehead. "You're hot! Come, to the nurse!" He lifted Yugi bridal style.

"Ya-Yami!" Yugi yelled.

"You should be medical chamber. You burning up!"

Yami bring Yugi to medical room.

Jounouchi could only shake his head at his friend's behavior.

Differences with Anzu, she squeezed her paper when she saw Yugi worn by Yami .

Puzzleshipping

After Yugi check, he told to rest.

"Why you go to school, Aibou?" Yami said with dismay. "Do not force yourself..."

Yugi bit her lower lip. "I do not know if I'm sick, Yami ..." Yugi whined.

Yami stroked Yugi's head. "Oh, well. You go to sleep now."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Sweet dream, Aibou ..." Yami out of the health space.

Yugi smiled and touched his forehead. "I love you, Yami." He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

To be continue

A/N: Thanks for your review and alert!!! It make me want to complete this story...Don't forget tor review!!I want to know your opinion 'bout my story


	3. Chapter 3

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Disclaimmer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

* * *

At the class.

"Honey, we did go to the mall today, right?" Anzu asked flirtatiously.

Yami shook his head. "Forgive me, Anzu. I can't ..." Yami replied without looking at the brunette.

"WHAT?!" Anzu cried. "WHY?!"

Yami sighed. "Anzu, Yugi is sick ..... I'm sure, he can not go home alone." Yami clear.

"He can go home with Jou or Honda?!" Anzu forced.

Yami who was put Yugi books, banged the table. He looked sharp to Anzu. Anzu pale. "I wanted to take him home." he said coldly.

Yami out of the classroom along with the sound of the bell rang ending the school.

* * *

Puzzleshipping

* * *

Yami into the health room and saw Yugi who was still fast asleep. Yami smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Yugi's cheek. 'His fever has come down ...'

Yugi mumbled in his sleep and snuggled into Yami. 'He's so cute ...' chibi Yami said with hugged Yugi plushie. "Aibou ... Aibou ..." Yami shooked Yugi's body slowly.

Yugi woke up and yawned.

"Time to go home, Aibou ..." Yami said gently.

Yugi's eyes widened. Instantly he looked at Yami. "WHA-" Yugi paused speech.

Yugi and Yami's face only inches away. Yugi's face red. Yugi fainted.

"AIBOU!!" Yami cried.

* * *

Puzzleshipping

* * *

"Sorry Yami ..." Yugi hid his face in Yami's shoulder.

Yami chuckled. "It's fine, Aibou ..."

Yami carried Yugi to his house. Yugi look at Yami's handsome face. Yami realize and he winked to Yugi.

Yugi smiled. He hugged Yami's neck and hid her face close to the neck Yami.

"Arigatou, Yami ..." Yugi whispered.

Yugi back to home with Yami carried him. 'Only can be close to him, it make me happy.' Yugi thought.

Yugi wave his hand to Yami after they arrive. "Thanks, Yami…" Yugi said.

"Your welcome, Aibou…" replied Yami.

Yugi watched him until he disappear.

* * *

Puzzlleshipping

* * *

At the same time, at Anzu house.

"DAMN IT!!! YUGI, YUGI!!!ALL ABOUT HIM!!!" Anzu yelled. She ripped Yugi's photo. "I will make him pay…." Anzu cursed.

To be continue

* * *

A/N: Thanks to : Nerdvi, yugixyamiyaoilover, ThereseLyke, Singingstar09, Chibi-Yugi, YamiTeddy for the review, story alert, author alert, and favorite story... I hope all of you still read my drabble story.... ^_^

Nerdvi


	4. Chapter 4

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Disclaimmer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

Yugi sat in lawn chairs while reading his favorite novel. He stared ahead, seeing the blue sky. 'Beautiful ... A good day 'she thought.

"AIBOU!"

Yugi glanced toward the sound come. He saw Yami run toward him. "Hey, Yami ..." Yugi said.

Yami sat next Yugi. "Hey ... what are you doing here alone?" he asked.

Yugi shows the book. "Just read. The weather is good today, so I went to the park alone." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami talk about Egypt and its history. This pleasant atmosphere suddenly disappeared because ....

"Yami !!!!" shout came from the red ford car in front of them.

Yugi sighed. "It seems Anzu already arrive. Yami..."

"I have no plans to go with him. Why is she knows I'm here?" Yami go to the car.

Yugi shook his head when he saw Anzu and Yami kissing.

Anzu see Yugi. His eyes seemed to say 'He's mine.'

Yami approached Yugi. "Aibou, sorry I gotta go."

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay, Yami ... Go, she's waiting."

"Bye Aibou ..."

Yugi see Yami and Anzu go. He sigh a long breath and went back home.

* * *

The next day, Domino High

Yugi, who arrived at the school gates in blocking Ushio and his gang. Yugi step back.

"Well, well, well ... little Yugi ... long time no see ..." Ushio said. "What if we talked for a while ..." The gang chuckled. "We really miss you ..." he said with evil smile.

"N-no thanks ... I must go now ..." Yugi going through the alley. Ushio mengangkap arm.

"Do not rush, runt." He steeled his grasp

Yugi winced.

"Lets fun, guys ..." Ushio and the gang laughed.

'Oh no .... somebody help me ....' Yugi plead.

To be continue

* * *

A/N: Oh God!!! Yugi in trouble!!!! hehehehe cruel me....by the way thanks to : YamiTeddy, yugixyamiyaoilover, angel27, and ThereseLyke who's review on chapter 3....thanks for your support. I hope all of you like this chapter^^. I'm sorry for my stupid grammar bow


	5. Chapter 5

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Disclaimmer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

"Yugi Motou?" Ms. Tanaka call. "Where Motou? Do any of you who saw Motou?" she asked.

Yami and his friends frowned.

"Hey, Yam. Where Yugi? You're his neighbor." Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know. When I want to go , I called him but his grandfather said he was not awake." Yami replied.

"Then when lunch, we call grandfather." Suggest Ryou.

The others nodded.

Suddenly the door opened. "I'm sorry, Miss. I'm late." Yugi went into the classroom with dirty clothes and bruise face.

"Motou, what's wrong with you?" asked Miss Tanaka.

"I ran to school and fall. My cheeks hit the road." Yugi said.

"Then, in the second hour you go to the nurse."

"Yes, miss."

"Back to your crunches."

Yugi sat in his chair. Yami and Yugi comrades stared with concern.

* * *

Lunch break

"Yugi you okay?" Malik and Ryou asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine, Ryou Malik ... .. real." Yugi replied.

Yami Yugi touched his cheek. Yugi winced. "Yami ... how many times did I tell you ... I'm okay."

Yami give in for this time but he will from the find out.

* * *

Seto go to the back of the school to meet his puppy. Suddenly he heard something.

"Great job, guys ..." Someone said. Seto know who is the person. 'Anzu. " Seto thought.

"Heh, as long as you pay us. It's easy." Ushio said.

Seto leaned against the wall, listening to their chatter. Jounouhi come. "A"

Seto Jounouchi mouth shut with his hand. "Puppy quite ..." he whispered.

Jounouchi hear the conversation behind them.

Suddenly he heard something.

"Great job, guys ..." Someone said. Seto know who is the person. 'Anzu. " Seto thought.

"Heh, as long as you pay us. It's easy." Ushio said.

Seto leaned against the wall, listening to their chatter. Jounouhi come. "Se-"

Seto Jounouchi mouth shut with his hand. "Puppy quite ..." he whispered.

Jounouchi hear the conversation behind them., He was listening.

"Just relax. As long as you successfully eliminate the short, I must pay in accordance with the agreement." Anzu gave some money. "This is a fee for the beginning, the rest after you finish the job. Understand?"

Ushio smirked. "Heh, calm down ..."

Seto and Jounouchi back to their groups.

"Where Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"He's come home first with Yami. Why?" Seto and Ryou Jounouchi confused to see that look in a hurry.

Finally Seto and Jounouchi told, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik what they hear and see.

* * *

To be continue

A/N: I'm sorry!I know this chappy was suck!But thanks for u who's review, story alert, and favorite story....I hope u still read this ^^


	6. Chapter 6

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Disclaimmer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

* * *

Yami Yugi bring home. "Thanks, Yami!" Yugi said.

"It's fine, little one ... but Where's Grandpa? I did not see his shoes?" Yami looking Yugi's grandfather shoes.

"Jii-san went to Egypt to dig. He said he did not know when I can go home." Yugi clear.

"So you're alone at home?"

Yugi nodded.

"What if I stay." Yami proposal. Yugi eyes widened.

'OH MY GOD! Yami WANT TO SLEEP OVER !' Yugi thought. "Su-sure .."

"Good! I will take my clothes at home I come here maybe later this afternoon. OK?"

Yugi nodded. Yami back to home.

* * *

Yami sat on the couch with Yugi. "What are we going to do now?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Why do not we just watch movies?" Yugi suggestion.

"That sounds good. If so, you choose the movie and I make little food." Yugi nodded.

Yugi chose the movie 'Angel and Demon'. Yami likes''I hope this film. "

Yami came with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. "What movie did you choose, Aibou?"

"Angel and Demon, I hope you like Yami."

Yami sat next to Yugi. "I love this movie. I watched it with Anzu when we were on date." Yami said. He press play bottom.

Hear Yami said _date_ make Yugi's heart hurt. He use fake smile. "Is she like it too?"

Yami shook his head. "She sleep during movie. Huh, what a pain." He said.

Yugi know from Yami voice he really pissed with her. It make Yugi chuckled.

Yami smile when he heard Yugi chuckled.

* * *

After watching movie, Yugi clean the living room. He sees Yami fall asleep on the couch. He sit near Yami and stroke his hair.

'His hair is beautiful and soft…' Yugi thought. Yugi look at Yami's lips. He kissed Yami and Yami respond. Suddenly Yugi pulled out, startled. 'HE RESPOND!' yelled chibi Yugi. Yugi face red hard.

He lay his head near Yami head on cushion. "I love you, Yami. Good night…" Yugi whispered and fall asleep.

Without Yugi know, Yami murmured. "Love you too, Aibou…"

* * *

To be continue

A/N: I'm so sorry for late to update!I've been busy with my school event and i want to search part time job so i didn't have time...I'm so sorry...but i will try to have a time to update ^^

and i can't believe it! My review total 23 reviewer? KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA XD

Yami: What's wrong with her?

Yugi:She is happy because she have 23 review for this story

Hikaru: Well... I really happy you like my story i hope you still like it...don't forget to review!

Seto: She is Indonesian girl who's stupid use grammar. So... Smack!

Katsuya: Seto don't be so mean...So, she really want someone who's really kind wanna be her beta reader for this story...Thanks!

Hikaru: Thank you Katsu-chan!Hug Katsuya, glare at Seto


	7. Chapter 7

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

unbeta

* * *

After Yami spend weekend with Yugi, they become closer. The gang happy seeing Yugi smile again, but Anzu not. She hate seeing Yugi close with her boyfriend.

Today Yugi back to home alone. Jounouchi begging to Seto to go to somewhere with him. Bakura dragged Ryou to home and Ra know what will they do, so do Marik and Malik. Anzu take Yami to somewhere.

Yugi sighed. He back late because Mikuzu Sensei asked him to correction his class paper. He look at his watch. "Oh Ra… I'm late, I must hurry…"

Yugi cross the park. He heard someone follow him, he turn around and suddenly, he fell unconscious.

* * *

Yami knocked Yugi's door house. No respond. He tried again , still no respond. 'Where is he?' He look at his watch and tried to called Yugi again. 'Aibou where are you….'

* * *

Kaiba and Jounouchi go to club (Kaiba being force by Jounouchi puppy dog eyes). When they past the downtown, Kaiba sees Ushio and his friends carrying Yugi to some old house.

Suddenly, Kaiba stopped and make Jounouchi startled. "Seto, why you stop." asked Jounouchi.

"Puppy come on. I see Ushio and his trash friends carrying Yugi to that old house" Seto go out from the car, so do Jounouchi.

* * *

Ushio threw Yugi to old bed and tied hid hands on the bed post.

"What should we do to this twerp?" one of Ushio's friend asked.

"We should wait that bitch came and do what she want." Ushio said. He lift Yugi face. "Heh, I never know this twerp so fuckable. I wish that bitch give me order to taste him."

"Don't worry, guys… You will, soon…" someone said from their back.

* * *

Kaiba and Jounouchi who's see and hear everything shock.

Kaiba called Isono. "Isono, bring the police to downtown. Quickly!"

Jounouchi tugged Seto's sleeve. "Seto….."

Kaiba look at Jounouchi stare. His blue eyes wide. "Oh, no…."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!(spell?) Yay! please review! need your support and opinion...


	8. please read it!

I'm so sorry everyone! I got writer block! I'm sorry… I can't update until this disease gone T^T

And I have inspiration block! So, can u help me to find some inspiration for this story?

Thanks for the reader who's still wait my story….Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

You belong with me

Fandom: Yu-Gi Oh!

Pairing: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, and Brozenshipping

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi Oh! Not mine

Warning: Yaoi, Anzu bashing!

Summary: Yugi is Yami's best friend from childhood. Yami popular at school has a lot of fans, while the quiet Yugi could only admire his good friend from afar. Will Yami realizes Yugi's feelings toward him?

WARNING: UNBETA! I'm sorry 'bout my grammar :'( but I need someone who's can be my beta, help me? Just pm or review me!

* * *

Ushio turn around, see Anzu leaning on the door frame. "So, I can taste him now?"

Anzu approached the gang. "Of course you can." She smirked.

* * *

Jounouchi eyes widened. "Oh God….. Seto…" He look at his lover.

Seto just nodded.

* * *

Yugi felt his head ache. He tried to open his eyes, but the light too bright. He close again and tried to open again. He saw someone in front of him. He try to focus.

"Hey, he awake." Someone said.

Finally Yugi can see someone in front him of him. His amethyst eyes widened.

Ushio smirked. "So, you awake twerp. You let us wait too long." He lick his lips.

Yugi tried to move, but he can't. He see his hands tied on the bed post. His body trembling fear. He can felt Ushio lust gaze on him.

"W-what are you want to do to me?" he asked shakily.

Ushio and the gang chuckled darkly. "Don't worry twerp. We just want to have fun."

Yugi eyes widened. "NO! PLEASE DON"T!"

PRANG! (Windows shatter sound?)

(A/N: I'm so sorry I can't make fighting scene ~,~; help me anyone?)

"Wha-"SMACK! One take down.

"Who are you?" one of Ushio's friend asked.

No answer.

"Dammit!" he strike the blond one.

Before he hit the blond, someone catch his fist and crush his fist until broke. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" he hold his broken hand.

Ushio step back.

The brunette one put a magnum gun on Ushio's forehead. He smirk. He pull the trigger. "Die, mutt."

BANG!

Ushio fell unconscious. "Worthless." He murmur.

"Yuge? Are you alright, buddy?" Jou release his smaller friend.

"Jou…. Kaiba…" He said shakily. He launch himself to his best fried and cry.

While Jou try to comfort Yugi, Seto look outside.

"The cops already arrive." Jou nodded.

"Mister Kaiba." The head cops salute.

"The kidnapper still inside. One of the escape, only three on there." Seto said coldly. He look at the cief coldly. "Put them in jail and never let they escape, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Seto approached his lover and his lover's friend. "Isono will arrive soon." Jou nodded. Seto look at Yugi who's sleeping in Jou arms.

Seto hugged Jou and let him lean his head on his shoulder. "We will make them pay and we will make Anzu feel Yugi pain." Seto promise.

Jou nodded.

Not longer after that, Isono arrive. He take Seto, Jou, and Yugi to Kaiba mansion.

* * *

In Anzu hiding place

"AAARRRRGGGHHH, DAMN YOU KAIBA!" Anzu throw everything near her. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY YUGI! YAMI IS MINE" she laugh like maniac. "YES, YAMI IS MINE"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much! all of you are the great reader n reviewer! Once again, I need help someone for beta this story and give me inspiration for the next chapter^^ just pm or review I need to know what you think 'bout this story^^ BUT! please don't flame T^T


End file.
